


that sings the tune without the words

by matcharoll



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Forgive Me, Mentions of OC character death, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Rito Village, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), alternate title: link adopts a kid and they heal each other, angsty Link, making up things about Rito culture, possibly ooc elder kaneli, the author just wants good things for link, the pacing in this is truly glacial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcharoll/pseuds/matcharoll
Summary: Link takes in a voiceless Rito fledgling.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	that sings the tune without the words

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Emily Dickinson poem "'Hope' is the thing with feathers". This is my first fic on ao3 and also my first ever botw piece. Please be kind! Enjoy :)
> 
> Note: text in italics represents signed dialogue.

The moon was always white, these days. Link looks up at the sky and feels empty.

He’s perched atop his house by Hateno Village, slumped against the chimney. _His_ chimney. The house is more a home now than it’s ever been, now that the Calamity is gone. There’s a line of laundry strung across the pond, noticeable scuffmarks on his doorstep, and the inside always smells vaguely of a meal. Link sleeps in a bed, most nights, except for the times where the itch under his skin grows unbearable. On those nights, he goes up the mountain, to feel the sting of icy wind on his cheeks and the burn of exertion in his legs.

On this night, however, Link is lounging idly on his roof.

He could go for a walk, if he wanted. He probably wouldn’t even have to bring his sword. There had been a few months after the defeat of the Calamity where caution was still necessary; monsters frenzied by some instinct that their master was gone would hide away in caves and dark corners, ferociously attacking anyone that came across them like the cornered beasts they were. Now, though, that threat was gone. Link had slain those monsters. They hadn’t come back. They wouldn’t come back, not ever—the moon was always pearly white.

Link thinks about the Princess. She’d been busy, it seems. The ever-increasing number of travelers passing through the village sometimes speak of her ardent efforts to rebuild Hyrule. The roads are much safer now. Some of them are even paved, he’s heard, with lanterns and guard outposts strewn here and there. The reconstruction of Hyrule Castle, too, has seen major progress. Link half-heartedly wishes he could see it. He won’t, though; he’s not brave enough.

It’s been a year since Link turned tail and ran. He couldn’t face them—the Princess, the adoring masses—any longer. His destiny had been fulfilled, his purpose complete. Link couldn’t stand to exist as a ghost in Hyrule Castle, following the Princess as she shouldered her new ruling role. The weight of his sword and bow on his back had taunted him. So he had fled, to his house in the village, and he had stayed there, hoping to find meaning in the stillness of his garden and the wind shaking his apple tree. Some days he’d work in the fields, cutting down Hylian rice alongside the village farmers. Other days he’d work on the vegetable garden planted against the side of his house, knelt between rows of radishes and carrots and pumpkins. No matter what he did, though, Link had never shaken the weight in his chest and the weariness in his bones. He wasn’t needed, anywhere. A voice in his head tells him he’ll never be needed again.

Link screws his eyes shut and vigorously shakes his head. He wants to scream, or weep, or maybe both; he doesn’t know what he wants, anymore. Link stands up and slides off the roof, landing with a thud in the grass at the back of his house. He throws open his back door and stumbles inside, towards his storage corner where a large chest has recently taken up residence. Link swings it open and rifles through the folded garb inside. Bundled clothes in arm, he snags his belt from a hook on the wall and fastens it. He snatches his Sheikah slate and wishes he were somewhere else. He doesn’t know where; all he knows is that he wants to be anywhere but here, in this lonely idleness.

The slate blinks to life, and Link’s vision goes shining, sparkling blue.

***

The sky is just beginning to lighten when Link materializes at the shrine. He is immediately thrown off-balance by a buffeting wind; when Link’s head clears from the transport, he realizes he’s in Rito Village. He shivers, a bit, and eyes the bundle of clothes in his hands. He had chosen randomly, yet luck was on his side, for once—he’s holding his folded Snowquill tunic. Link shrugs it on over his loose nightshirt and steps off the shrine platform.

As he wanders aimlessly from wooden platform to platform, Link notes the way that the village has changed since his last visit. The network of pagodas has expanded, outwards and upwards, now fearless of the open sky. 

Link sees a few Rito already beginning their day, women lighting their cookfires and setting out fish and rice in preparation for breakfast. The guard shift-change comes and goes. Little by little, the village begins to stir. Link makes his way to a landing balcony and sits down, angling his body towards the East. The crisp mountain air caresses his face and runs through his hair, and the horizon is dusted light pink.

Link sits and watches the sun rise. He feels hours pass as light creeps higher and higher in the sky and the clouds tint orange and pink and pale blue. Only when the sun is fully visible does he stand and turn towards the village once more.

Link makes his way up to Elder Kaneli’s pagoda. He passes several Rito that start with recognition and make as if to say something; Link simply pushes past them, staring straight ahead. Link stops at the Elder’s roost and hesitates. He’s considering turning around and teleporting away, again, when a voice suddenly booms out.

“Link! Surely that isn’t you?”

Kaneli has spotted him. Link steps into the room and approaches. The large owl Rito cocks his head and hoots softly.

“It is you! It has been too long, champion. Why, I thought I might pass on before you ever came to the village again. How do you fare? What business brings you here?”

Link lifts his hands, fingers feeling oddly stiff. It’s been a while since he’s had a conversation with anyone.

_I’m just here for a visit._

The Elder looks as if he expects Link to elaborate; when the former champion makes no indication to do so, the Rito clears his throat.

“I see! In that case, please feel free to stay as long as you want. The village will forever be thankful to you for your bravery, both against Medoh and the Calamity itself. Our home will always be open to you.” The owl lifts his wing, gesturing towards a roost somewhat further down the rock spire. “I’m sure Teba and his family would be pleased to see you. You and he are quite the duo of legend among the children of the village.” The Elder winks.

Link smiles somewhat stiffly.

_Thank you for your hospitality. The village seems to be doing well. I’m glad._

The Elder beams.

“Much of it is thanks to you. Peacetime has been good to us.” He blinks. “Perhaps you should see for yourself, though. I won’t keep you for longer. Go,” he sweeps his wing again, “feel free to explore. I would be honored to dine with you tonight and answer anything you may be curious about.”

Link signs his thanks once more, bows slightly, and exits the pagoda.

***

Saki is, indeed, pleased to see him.

“Champion Link! What a pleasant surprise,” she beams at him. “What brings you to the village?”

Link merely shrugs. The pink-plumed Rito seems unbothered. “Teba and Tulin should be back from the Flight Range any minute now. Please, have breakfast with us.”

Link smiles and nods. He sits down against the roost wall, watching Saki prepare the meal. Surely enough, within several minutes he hears an approaching flap of wings. Teba and Tulin enter, their feathers windswept and slightly damp with sweat. Teba cuts his usual imposing figure, his snowy white plumage shining in the morning sun. Tulin, however, catches Link by surprise. The fledgling has grown several inches taller, his wings having grown and his shoulders broadened somewhat. A gleaming swallow bow is slung over his back. He wears it well.

Teba nods at Link when he notes his presence.

“Link. It is good to see you again.”

They sit down to eat. Link munches on grilled salmon and rice, listening to Tulin’s excited gushing about his progress in archery and flying. Listening to the youngster recount tales of his successes and failures sends a pang of melancholy through Link’s heart. Link glances at the Rito adolescent and remembers the bouncy green chick that he met on his first visit to Rito village. Time had passed fast, and the world had moved on. Only Link had not, it seems.

Link is pulled from his thoughts when Tulin suddenly turns to his mother.

“Can you believe it, ma? Fayli was at the flight range today!”

Teba puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Tulin. Do not gossip. It is unbecoming.”

Tulin tucks his head and grumbles. Link feels curiosity well up in him, but he remains silent. Chewing on his meal, Link contents himself with listening to the family’s happy chatter.

***

The sun has just set when Link is ushered once more toward the Elder’s roost. Said Rito is waiting for him next to a large dinner spread; Link spies several kinds of grilled fish, pastries, and steamed vegetables. Kaneli smiles as Link takes a seat on a cushion on the floor and helps himself to a serving of rice.

“Good evening, Link. I hope your visit has been enjoyable so far.”

Link swallows a bite of fish and nods.

_It was good to see everyone again. The village seems happy._

The Elder hoots, pleased. “Indeed. The skies and roads are safe, now. Tourism and trade are flourishing. This past year has been especially good to us. Though I must admit,” he sighs, “that this idyll is only a recent development. I’m sure you must have witnessed the frenzy that the monsters of the land underwent, after the defeat of Calamity Ganon.”

Link nods gravely. _Those months were difficult. Was the village affected much?_

The Elder looks sad, for a moment. “Yes, unfortunately. There was an attack, almost a year ago. A swarm of lizalfos attacked our lowermost roosts. Our warriors were able to slay them, but there were losses.” The Elder lowers his eyes. “Of the three families attacked, there was only one survivor. A fledgling.” He pauses. “You may have heard mention of her, actually. Her name is Fayli.”

_Teba and Tulin mentioned her briefly this morning. _

The Elder nods. “The poor child has been the talk of the village. She’s a bit at odds with the other children. Several families have offered to take her in, but she always resists. Sometimes, she disappears down to the Flight Range or Warbler’s Nest for days on end. Furthermore, the child has not spoken since the night her parents were killed.” He glances at Link. “In that aspect, you may actually be of some help, Champion.”

Link cocks his head. _What can I do for her?_

“The people of Rito village are well-aware of what you have done for us. The children, especially, revere you as a hero and role model. Perhaps it would benefit Fayli to meet with someone who has faced great adversity.” The owl Rito pauses. “And perhaps the other children would be more accepting of her muteness if they can see you two interacting.”

Link feels a tightness in his chest. A memory floats to the surface of his mind—a memory from the life that was his, yet somehow still seems distant. He remembers silent loneliness and pity-filled stares.

_I’ll talk to her. _

The Elder beams. “Excellent! As I said before, she is often found at the Flight Range or in the area surrounding Warbler’s Nest. You may seek her out at your earliest convenience. Now, what do you think of fresh nutcake for dessert?”

***

After a comfortable night spent at the inn, Link sets off in search of the elusive Rito fledgling. When trips to both the Flight Range and Warbler’s Nest prove unfruitful, Link decides to climb the spire to scan the village and the surrounding area.

He finds the child at the top of the spire. Link knows without asking that it’s her. The fledgling’s pale golden plumage is ruffled and matted; her frail figure sits slumped over at the edge of the rock, staring into the distance. Link approaches her slowly, careful to make enough noise so as not to startle the chick. He taps her shoulder.

Dim green eyes meet his. The fledgling starts and pulls away. Link quickly lifts his hands and steps back.

_I’m sorry to intrude on your thoughts. My name is Link. I’m visiting the village._

Her eyes widen. The golden chick hesitantly lifts her hands.

_You. Sign?_

Link nods. The fledgling looks thoughtful.

_Are you like me?_

Link nods again.

The child is still apprehensive, but an ounce of tension seems to leave her small frame. _You’re Hylian. Your name is Link. You’re the Champion. _She doesn’t seem impressed. _I am Fayli. _

Link tries to smile reassuringly. _Hello, Fayli. I’ve heard about you. Would you like to tell me how you’ve been?_

Fayli is unresponsive for a moment, looking as if she were gauging the merit of responding. Then, she lifts her wings and begins to sign.

***

Link practically storms down to the Elder’s roost. The owl Rito looks surprised to see the scowl on Link’s face.

“Link! Whatever is the matter?”

_With all due respect, I cannot believe how poorly the village has treated Fayli! The other children ridicule and exclude her while their parents stand idly by and let it happen. They make no effort to truly help the child!_

“To speak, and especially to sing, is an immensely important part of Rito culture. The other children have difficulty understanding Fayli’s refusal to do so.” He shakes his head. “I regret Fayli’s difficulties, but the child is not making it easy to help her. She rejects any care or concern aimed her way.”

Link snorts. _You wonder why she runs from the village. The truth is simple: there is not a soul here that tries to understand her._

Suddenly, he straightens and looks the Elder in the eye. Determination wells up within him. He knows what he must do. Link sets his jaw.

_Forgive me for my forwardness, Elder Kaneli. _

_Please…let me take Fayli in. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just exposition. I took some liberties with post-canon events and Rito culture, and also...Elder Kaneli...he's very hard to write. Anyway, please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear any feedback or suggestions.


End file.
